


The First and Last Thing You'll See

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Can Virgil summon crows? I'll never tell, Cannibalism, Everyone is a serial killer except Virgil, For the most part, I mean they're all sort of unsympathetic????, I'm not a horror writer so I apologize, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mainly Patton though, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Share your boyfriend with your serial killer friends, This was originally supposed to be moxiety, Virgil is equally fucked up cause he just is fine with people dying like this, Virgil just starts dating a bunch of serial killers, but I started writing late at night and decided everyone can date Virgil, but I tried to get some gross shit in here, come on be a bro, everyone can be protective of Virgil if I try hard enough, rated m for strong language and graphic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: The first thing Virgil probably saw was the bleeding bag in front of their house.Or:Come on Patton.  Share your boyfriend with your serial killer friends.  Be a bro.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 22
Kudos: 226





	The First and Last Thing You'll See

**Author's Note:**

> Can. . . Can you believe I was inspired to write this by the song "I Wanna Dance With Somebody"? Because I was.

The first thing Virgil probably saw was the bleeding bag in front of their house. It was leaned against the side of the house, still moving slightly. Patton didn't like making it quick. The person in there was still alive. He may have touched the outside of the bag, hissing when whoever was in there grabbed his hand. He, then, would have kicked them, hearing a groan as he freed his hand. The next thing Virgil would see was the bloody footprints leading up the porch stairs into the house. He'd cautiously walk into the house, hoping it wasn't the worst outcome. Then, once he got through the door, he'd hear humming and water running in the kitchen. There was blood all over the floor, pooling under the coffee table. The wood was probably going to be stained. He'd have to buy baking soda to clean it up if they didn't have enough. The couch had some stains as well. Unfortunate, yes, but it was cleanable. They couldn't afford a new couch. Virgil did the cleaning, so Patton felt a bit bad he made things so messy.

He turned off the sink in the kitchen. Virgil could hear him opening drawers as things were being put away. His humming continued, an eerily joyous tune. He could hear as Virgil moved closer to the kitchen, likely grimacing at the stench of organs that grew stronger with each step. Fuck. Cleaning this shit up was going to be a nightmare. Poor Virgil. The window was open, making the groans and pleas coming from the bag outside slightly audible. Patton looked down. He had blood all over his clothes and glasses, still smiling and humming as he put away the now clean knives. He had the organs organized--he had to laugh a bit at his little pun--alphabetically. He turned around, lighting up as he saw Virgil. 

"They're still alive." Virgil moved past him, grabbing cleaning supplies. He looked disgusted. Patton once worried it was due to him killing people, but it was always just the smell of blood and guts. He really lucked out with Virgil. "Why the fuck are they still alive?"

"Give it thirty minutes. She won't last long. I'm going to go bury her soon. I just wanted to clean off the knives!" Patton went in for a kiss only to be pushed away by Virgil. "What's wrong?"

"Patton it smells awful in here. I have to clean the whole house again because you didn't think to do this outside!"

"I did wrap her up when I was done. I can clean up once I bury her! Just one kiss?"

"No."

Patton pouted before turning and pulling out his phone. He quickly turned on music, turning around again. He grabbed Virgil's hand, twirling him. Virgil tried to stay mad, but he couldn't hide his smile as Patton began to sing along softly, pulling him closer to slow dance. Virgil leaned his head on Patton's shoulder, still making a face as he smelled the blood. Patton took off his glasses, the blood splatter on them making them less useful than usual. A loud scream for help came from outside. The music must've been a false sense of safety for the woman. How humorous. Virgil pushed off of his lover, raising an eyebrow. 

"Gonna take care of that? Also, take your fucking organs with you. They make me want to vomit. I hate that smell. I'm the one who has to clean them up each time you leave them in the house. Bury them with her. You're lucky we live in the middle of fucking nowhere. You're not cautious. You'd get caught right away if we lived in the city."

Patton nodded, carefully carrying the organs out with him. He'd do anything Virgil told him to. Anything at all. Even murder and harvest organs off of someone who treated him poorly. He would do that without question. He opened the bag up slightly, staring down at the close to death woman. He practically giggled at the sight. The woman's face was one of fear and hopelessness. It quickly turned into disgust and realization once Patton put all her organs in the bag with her, closing it as he heard her gag and retch inside. He loved this part. The part when his victims knew they were going to die. That no one would save them or show mercy. They were dead, and Patton loved seeing them realize this. He began humming again, finding a nice spot to dig. Every now and then, he'd hit the bag with a shovel to see if she was dead yet. That fucker was really resistant. Still groaning and pleading with each smack. Patton briefly considered cutting out her tongue, but Virgil didn't like when Patton brought back trophies. Something about rotting flesh making him feel weird. Patton didn't understand, but Virgil also didn't report him to the police, so it was fine.

It took him three hours. He had been doing this since he was a child, so digging graves was like making pre-made cookies to him. He did take some time to torment the person who finally died after the first hour. A shame, really. Patton was hoping she'd be buried alive for a bit. He loved putting dirt on the squirming bodies. Still, this made putting the body in less work, so he threw it in the hole with a grin. It took only twenty minutes for him to cover the grave again. He hoped Virgil left some of the cleaning for him. He hated when his love came home from classes and had to clean. He worked so hard. Their age gap wasn't terrible. It was pretty average for adults. Seven years. Virgil was twenty four right now, and his classes were getting harder and harder. Patton should be able to provide for his love, but he was a bit messy when it came to his line of work. He thought by now he'd be more mature and tidy, but he was careless. Virgil didn't like messes because they worried him. Patton should have done clean up before the burial. He patted down the ground before taking the shovel back to the house, humming that same tune. He threw the shovel next to the porch before going inside, wiping off his shoes at the little mat they had at the door. It read 'welcome' with a smiley face. 

The living room was clean, as was the kitchen. Virgil was sitting on the couch, curled up with his textbook. The music was still playing in the kitchen. Patton went into their bedroom, changing into clean clothes. He joined Virgil on the couch, cuddling with him as he studied.

"Long day, my love?"

"Well, my one professor who made super gross comments towards me disappeared today. So they're finding her replacement. I still need to finish my project for that class because it'd be unfair if only half of us did it, but I'm getting an A because of the trauma her disappearance and possible murder caused." Virgil pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Seems like the murder is more possible than they thought."

"She threatened to fail you if you didn't sleep with her. She deserves what I did. I wish I did more to hurt her, but I knew your classes would let out early. Sorry the place was a mess. She was a fighter. Almost got me with a kitchen knife, but I managed to only get a few scrapes."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

Patton beamed. Virgil always took care of him with the smallest of scratches. He showed Virgil the cuts and bruises he got during his fight, allowing Virgil to grab the first aid kit to take care of everything. He'd always kiss the bandaid after it was put on. Patton mentioned off hand that he used to love when adults did that for scraped knees, and Virgil got into the habit of doing just that. He currently pressed a kiss to Patton's lower thigh where there was a huge bruise from her kicking him. He looked up, and Patton pointed to the scratch below his right eye. Virgil got up to kiss it.

"You do have to be more careful. What if she got the upper hand? She could've killed you."

"I have too much to live for. That could never happen. Who would take care of you?" Patton rubbed his back. "I need to be here."

"I can take care of myself." Virgil grumbled, moving off of him. He returned to his textbook, laying his head on Patton's lap.

"Oh, I know you can, but you struggle with standing up to people. I can make them all disappear."

"You could and you do. Pat? Why didn't you kill me?"

"What?"

"When we met. You could've killed me. I saw you kill six people, and you just spared me. I couldn't move or call for help. I just watched, and you didn't try to kill me. You don't spare anyone else."

"That's not true! My friends--"

"Who are also serial killers. You spare them because they're accomplices sometimes, or with the one person you've known since you were kids, there's no wish to kill him. You met me three years ago. You didn't need to spare me that night. I was just another face."

"You didn't try to run. You just kept staring at me, and I wanted to keep you. You were so willing to follow me. So scared I would hurt you if you didn't do what I said. Such a pretty face. Wanted to give you everything in the world, so I decided not to kill you. I just told you to never turn me in. I thought you would. You were the biggest risk I took. Then you just kept doing what I said. You came to my home to clean, which was also a dumb move on my part. Easy to get me arrested. You cooked for me. You gave me names of people who hurt you. Your family was my favorite. Killing the people who hurt you. It was wonderful. Then your fear of me turned into familiarity, and I was in love with you. Also, you can just summon crows. They flock towards you. I can't not love someone who does that. But still, I was so scared you had Stockholm syndrome. I was scared I was manipulating you to do what I said."

"I mean, at first it was that. Not Stockholm, but manipulation. I, uh, I did a lot of research into your work ever since I was a kid. I was very interested in serial killers, and you came up on the news a lot since you never got caught. I was already, uh, very interested in you in an unhealthy way for someone who didn't have a chance."

Patton's smile grew, grabbing his face and squeezing his cheeks. "You researched me? I bet you were the type to write fan fiction about you and serial killers."

Virgil's face flared up, and he covered his eyes quickly. "I was fourteen!"

"I bet I could find the fanfics and read them. I bet you wrote about me killing the people who hurt you and then proclaiming my love for you. Did you? Did you write raunchy scenes? Was it just me, or did you write it about other people as well?"

"Shut up! This is so embarrassing. I hate this. I deleted my account and stories. Stop talking about my stupid fucking dreams." 

"I could get my friends to find them. One can hack and dig up shit about anyone. Wow, so you were in love with me since you were a teenager? You must've wanted to scream when I stole you. It was like all your dreams came true, wasn't it?"

"I hate you. I hate you so much."

Patton took his hands, lowering them to his chest. He sat him up to kiss him gently. His darling was bright red, embarrassed by all he was saying. Patton wished he knew this from day one. He would exploit this. Still, he pulled Virgil onto his lap, running his hands down his side. He pulled away. Virgil averted his eyes. "Look at me. Come on Virgil. Look me in the eyes and admit you wrote fan fiction about us."

Virgil gulped, eyes darting back and forth before finally settling and looking in his eyes. "I wrote a lot of fan fiction when I was a teenager about a lot of serial killers and myself where I'd get with you after you killed people who abused me."

"That's so cute. You're so cute. Are you glad they came true? That I did what you wanted?"

"Shut up! I answered your stupid fucking question. You don't need me to admit anything else."

"Well, I think I do. I think I should hear all your dirty secrets that you've been hiding from me, but I'll stop. Don't want you to hate me. You're so perfect that I'd hate if you fell out of love with me. I don't want to lose you. Are you hungry? I can make dinner. I was thinking about doing soup tonight."

"I can cook if you want. I know you like to relax after killing. Your shoulders get so tense. I'll make it."

"You had to clean and--"

"I'll make it. You can pay me back by killing someone for me another time, okay? What do you want in the soup?"

Yes, Patton was incredibly lucky to have Virgil. He watched his love go into the kitchen and begin to chop ingredients. Soon their house smelled like dill and onions. He relaxed into the couch. After a good five minutes, Virgil was behind him and massaging his shoulders. He was a bit tense, wasn't he? He let out a breath of relief as Virgil popped his one shoulder. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad. I hate when you're this rigid. She really put up a fight, huh?"

"She did. It was worth it. You should dance with me again. That made me feel better."

Virgil went around the couch to pull Patton up, smiling. They had a good ten minutes before the soup boiled. For now they danced, Patton feeling more and more relaxed as the music went on.

* * *

Patton knew Virgil had a rough day. He was making him cake. Lemon with buttercream icing. He had his friends over who were teasing him for baking for his boyfriend. Roman especially, who couldn't understand why Patton would risk his life for a pretty face. Still, he was checking outside the window every ten minutes. It was getting late. Virgil should've been home an hour ago. Logan told him to relax. He probably got caught up studying. Yeah, that was it. 

Finally, Virgil got home. He was soaked, knees scraped, and he looked so exhausted. He dropped his camera bag and school bag on the table. Patton cooed and hugged him the minute he walked in, asking what happened and why he was late.

"The house is so fucking dirty." Virgil said, looking at the dirt and blood on the ground. Then he looked up, seeing all of Patton's friends. That explained the blood. Patton made sure Virgil knew Logan was the only one of them who cleaned up his messes.

"I'll be cleaning it tonight. Why are you wet?"

"Today was rough so I decided to jump off a cliff into water to feel something. It was scary and exciting. I did it twice. Then I realized what time it was, and I hurried back. Also, after the second jump, I realized I was pushing my luck because I felt the rocks against my legs."

"Yes. You're bleeding."

Virgil looked down, unfazed. "Oh. I guess I am. Listen, I'm taking a shower. I'll do introductions after."

Patton nodded, watching him go into the bedroom before turning to his friends. "Isn't he adorable? I told you he was cute!"

"I still can't believe you risked it all for a guy!" Roman rolled his eyes, leaning back. "Just hook up with them. Don't let them know about your lifestyle. If you get married, don't show them that shit. You hide the murdering. We can't all be killer families."

Remus high-fived him. They had been killing together as a twin duo for years. Starting with their own family and going on. Logan was the hacker killer. He often deleted himself or any evidence of his work off of anything. He could deactivate any security. He was quiet, quick, and particular about his murders. Janus was a step down from Logan. Poison was his main weapon. It was easy for him to clear his tracks that way. He focused on his lovers rather than strangers. All of them were professional. It's just that Patton was the only one who acquainted with people outside of their clique. It was unheard of and risky. It was dumb.

"Yes, it was ridiculous for you to risk your life. Despite that, we've all risked it by meeting here today. Your--" Logan paused, trying to think of the right word. "I suppose your toy?"

"No! My lover!"

"Yes, okay, your toy hasn't met us before today. We could be putting ourselves in danger by him seeing our faces."

"So we should kill him?" Remus asked before wincing at Patton's glare. "Alright! We won't kill him! Jesus!"

"No one is killing Virgil or else I kill you. I won't hesitate. I haven't before." Patton sat back down, still mad at the suggestion. "I kept him around for a reason."

"Remus wouldn't actually kill your little toy. None of us want you mad at us." Janus said, crossing his ankles. "You, my friend, are terrifying."

Their conversation went back to normal after that. About life and different movies they watched recently. At some point Virgil came out in new clothes and sat on Patton's lap, closing his eyes. Patton tapped his forehead. "Darling, want to meet my friends?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry. Today fucking sucked. I got questioned by the police."

That made the room tense. Patton, as nervous as he was, forced a smile. "What?"

"Well, yeah. A professor that people knew treated me like shit is missing. I'm the prime suspect right now. I didn't tell them anything, but yeah. They think I murdered her because no one else would have a reason. I told them I didn't murder her. I had suspicions other people would have things against her. I never threatened her, fought her, or physically saw her before she disappeared. I was sexually harassed by her, so I had a motive, but I never acted violent towards her. I have no idea who at my school would kill her. I passed the fucking lie detector test, and I got out of there as soon as I could. I didn't give your name. I didn't even hint at you. I just told them about me. It was shitty, and I was prepared to go to jail for you if I needed to. I would never have said anything that would endanger you. I just don't want to think anymore. I just--hi. I'm Virgil. Patton's boyfriend. Nice to meet you all. I know all of you in your professional work. Did a lot of research."

Patton kissed his shoulder. "This is my childhood friend, Logan. Those two are the twins, Remus and Roman. That's Janus. Want cake? I made you cake."

"Thank you. I'm going to pass. I'm very tired."

"Virgil is a photography major. He takes such pretty photos. Want to show them your photos?"

"No, not really. You can if you want. I doubt anyone wants to see crows just standing around."

"He can summon crows! Did I mention he can talk to them?" Patton clapped his hands, and that made everyone look at Virgil with interest. Not that they believed Patton, but Virgil looked so embarrassed and a little proud of himself. That had to mean something.

"I can't--crows like me. Crows tend to sit with me. It's very easy to make them pose. I used to feed them a lot, and then I fed their kids. It's very easy to build relationships with those birds. You just give them food."

"Sometimes they'll attack me if I do anything they consider is threatening towards to Virgil. It's very funny and annoying. I almost killed one, but Virgil stopped me."

"You will not kill my models! They are my babies!" Virgil hissed, flicking his forehead. "They kind of snapped me out of the whole jumping into water from a high place thing. The one with the bad eye just squawked at me and brought me back. She's a good crow."

"So you can talk to crows." Roman cocked an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. "Alright, I'm sold. You risked your life for a good purpose. Crow boy is cool. Hey, crow boy, show us your crows."

Virgil, who just wanted to sleep, got up, went to the kitchen, grabbed some birdseed, grabbed his camera bag, and opened the front door. He sat on the porch, still in their view. He tapped the porch, making a small clicking noise. After a couple seconds, four crows landed and got comfortable as Virgil gave them food. One of them landed on his shoulder and began to groom his hair, allowing Virgil to hand feed him.

"He's going to be out there for awhile."

"He could just kill people via crows with his powers." Remus said softly, impressed. 

"He has me for that!" Patton looked offended. "I kill for him!"

"Make them pose for you, crow boy!" Roman called out.

"Layla, would you sit in front of me?" Virgil asked one who stopped eating to go in front of him. "Good girl. Gonna take a quick picture. Is that alright?"

The crow cawed at him before adjusting her position. Virgil took out his camera, saying affirmations to the bird as he adjusted the focus. He got the shot. Immediately, the one on his shoulder started nipping at his ear.

"I'll take your picture next, alright? Stop being jealous. You have to get off my shoulder to get your photo taken." Virgil patted his head, waving the other crow off. The crow continued to nip at his ear. Virgil rolled his eyes before turning the camera around. He adjusted the focus again before snapping the shot. "You want to stop biting me now? It's a bit painful, dear."

The crow did, in fact, stop. Fluffing up his feathers, he made a purring sound and made himself comfortable on Virgil's shoulder.

"Crow boy, we would now murder for you. Also because it annoys Patton." Janus said, picking up the nickname. "If you ever have multiple problems, you now have multiple people to clear them."

"My name is Virgil. It's not crow boy. Also, thank you, but I already have the cops up my ass. I don't need anymore trouble. I think I'm going to get questioned all week until they leave me alone." Virgil stood up, walking back in only to be followed by the three crows not on him. The one on his shoulder made no sign of moving. "I've invited them inside since you're cleaning tonight. They won't poop on the floor. I'm gonna sit in the kitchen so they don't get mad at you. They're very reserved creatures when they don't know you."

"He can talk to crows! See?" Patton both looked so upset he couldn't cuddle Virgil and proud that he was right. "Oh, we could use those crows to gouge out the eyes of our enemies! Why haven't I thought about that? They eat the eyes of corpses all the time."

"My darlings will not be fucking accomplices! Oh, but if you want to kill some hunters for me, they're targeting my birds. I think they could probably disappear without questions."

"As soon as everyone leaves, I'll find them. Lo, could you--"

"Already found the addresses of each person in the area who hunted a crow and talked about it recently. We shall avenge crow boy."

Virgil sighed. That name was gonna stick. He moved the one crow onto his lap, giving him head pats. "Thank you. I'm sure my crows will appreciate it."

They ended up staying for dinner, meaning Virgil had to cook for all of them. He made lasagna in the end, finding it easier to make for larger groups. The crows left after an hour or so, going off to do whatever they did. Virgil definitely had six new rocks in his pockets from them. He excitedly showed Patton before giving everyone their own rock. Patton pressed a kiss to his lips when he gave him one. Virgil went back to the kitchen, bouncing on his toes as he continued to cook. He felt much better, which was obvious to everyone. Virgil pulled the lasagna out once it was done, placing it on top of the stove to cool. He alerted everyone that it was ready, smiling.

"I'm going to pass out because I'm not hungry, but it was great to meet you all. Again, my name is Virgil and not crow boy. Goodnight."

He heard a chorus of 'goodnight crow boy' as he left, and Patton smiled fondly after him. "Oh, isn't he just lovely?"

"Patton, if the occasion comes that you were ever to need to share your boyfriend, let us know." Logan responded, getting a general agreement. "He is charming."

"If he ever wants to, I'll let him. I recently was made aware he used to write fan fiction about himself and us, which is incredibly nerdy and weird, but I love him."

"Alright, but let us know." Roman said, smiling.

Oh, Patton would.

* * *

"So you just. . . activate the garbage disposal when he inspects it?"

"I've hacked into their whole house. I can do whatever I want. Want me to fuck with their lights?"

"No, that's fine. I can't believe I'm watching you--oh god."

With a click of a button, Logan showed Virgil the art of his type of murder. The man who was reaching into his sink screamed in pain as blood gushed out of the sink, and he pulled a disfigured arm out of the sink. Bone was showing and bits of flesh were peeling off. He touched it, screaming in agony as he accidentally tore off skin. Virgil hid his face in Patton's shirt, gagging slightly. Patton's friends started visiting more. Sometimes it would be all of them; sometimes it'd just be one. Today Logan came alone.

"Gross."

"Lo usually does hands on murder. He just wanted to show you a more distant approach." Patton was overjoyed. Virgil was getting better with gore.

"He's not going to live, right? The suffering will end soon, right?"

"He can't call for help, and I'm pretty sure he'll bleed out if he doesn't get out soon. His car is connected to an online system, and I can mess with the mechanics there too. I'm sure he'll just lay there, crying like a baby. That's what most people do."

"Virge, why don't you give Logan a little reward? Maybe a little kiss?"

Virgil pulled away, giving him a confused look. Still, he turned to Logan and kissed him. Quickly, but still a proper kiss. Logan closed his eyes, silently thanking Patton.

"Virgil, if you want to give him more than that, you can. I won't be offended. Only if you're comfortable."

Virgil nodded, looking at Logan before going for a longer, more sincere kiss. Logan moved his computer off his lap to adjust so he could make the position more comfortable for the both of them. Virgil got slightly used to cries of pain and anguish being his background noise. He pulled away when he heard vomiting from the computer screen. That wasn't the best. The person was on the ground now, trying to wrap his arm up. He did a shit job, finally giving up on the covering of the wound. Logan let out a small laugh at that, shaking his head.

"He's going to get an infection at this rate. Let's turn the heat down in the house." Logan grabbed the laptop again, pulling Virgil closer. "Ten degrees fahrenheit can't be good for anyone."

Virgil nodded, leaning against his shoulder. "Remind me to not get on your bad side."

"Impossible. Patton is highly protective of you. We can't attack you."

"That is terrifying. I just kissed you. That is the worst and best thing you--"

Logan kissed him again, feeling quite confident at this point. Patton watched with a small smile on his face. That was one down. He did promise to share his boyfriend, and Virgil didn't seem to hate it. Logan was pretty sure his target was going to die, so he could focus on Virgil for a bit. He did enable the electronic locks on the house before shifting his focus. He was set. Virgil was being more than receptive, as well. Just submitting to the kiss as Patton held his hand. Logan pulled away only when he knew Virgil was in need of air, not really wanting to kill him. None of them were good people, necessarily. It's just that Patton would murder them if they hurt Virgil, and Virgil was apparently very good at cleaning things up. They could use him. Also none of them got any sort of romantic attention, and Virgil was there. 

It was very convenient.

"Don't worry. We'll be training you to get used to more severe crime scenes."

"I'm used to them. I've seen people get their eyes and ears switched when Patton has a bad day, but I don't like it. It's just nauseating. Parts of his bones were shaved off. It's unsettling and a bad smell. I don't feel anything emotionally. I've grown numb to that. Just, you know when you see something and you can smell it? That's how I feel right now. I can smell that right now, and it's disgusting."

Patton kissed his hand before going up his arm as Logan pointed out how the person was just speeding the process of frostbite by continuing to wash his arm and grab ice to see if he could numb the pain with it. Virgil was squirming a bit, keeping his gaze on the screen as to not offend Logan. Patton continued to kiss him, biting gently at his arm to make Virgil jump a bit.

"Not funny!" Virgil hissed. "Why would you do that?!"

"Like seeing you jump. Lo, if you bite his jaw, he'll just sort of melt."

Logan smirked a bit, testing it out. Virgil's head rolled back, allowing easier access. He looked so content and comfortable. Logan continued to nip at it, watching his expression the whole time. "Such a bad weakness. How did you survive this long?"

He didn't answer, closing his eyes. Patton was giddy. "He's fully aware it's a weakness. Usually I only exploit it when he's struggling to sleep because it makes his mind empty, but look at how happy he is. As long as we don't let this be known by any bad people, we're good."

"Patton, we murder for fun. In some cases, for pleasure. We're bad people."

"But I treat Virgil well. Oh, look, he's passed out!"

Patton moved Virgil's head so he was staring at the screen. The person was passed out on the ground, blood still leaking out. Virgil still had the hazy look in his eyes, but he was there. His nose scrunched up a bit, but besides that he had no emotion except being pleased.

"I bet you could condition him to like seeing people getting murdered by doing this." Logan had not let up with his biting yet, still glancing at the screen.

"Oh, he's fine with watching me murder. Maybe I could use it to get him used to the smell. I miss bringing back trophies. He lets me keep bones a lot, but no things that will decay. I'd love to have him get used to the smell. Wouldn't that be so great?" Patton kissed his fingers. "I bet we could get the twins to do that. They like blood."

"Are you sharing him with them next?"

"They promised to switch out. I'm sure they'll be nice. They can be nice. I'll give him a bit before doing more sharing. Janus is the only one I'm worried about since he doesn't express love with kisses or marking. He just sort of tries to kill the people he wants. I'm going to take time to figure him out. For now, Virgil can take a break."

Logan nodded before setting the temperature in the victim's house higher than it should be, trying to boil him alive. Virgil was still being forced to watch, being held up by both of them.

* * *

It was a day when everyone was there. Patton made everyone tea, looking at the body on the floor in front of them. Janus tied the person up for them. Patton wanted Virgil to be the one who killed the person, so they just knocked him out and tied him up. Patton laid down a tarp this time so blood wouldn't get all over house. Virgil walked through the door, seeing the tied up body and tea, and took a deep breath. He kissed Patton first before kissing Logan's cheek and putting his stuff down. "What's with the prolonging the murder? You usually get it done before I get home."

"It's your turn! You get to kill him! It's a hunter who targeted your crows!" Patton said, getting up and moving him to the living room. "You can use any weapon you want! We just want to be here for your first time."

"Pat, I don't want to kill."

"He heard your voice and saw your face. We have to get rid of him." Remus said, smiling. "What weapon do you want to use?"

"I don't--"

"I use swords personally. Remus likes making food with the people we murder." Roman cleaned his nails.

Virgil's face went white. He definitely ate food Remus made. Multiple times at this point. "I ate a person."

"I thought he knew! Didn't you tell him?" Remus looked at Patton.

"Oh my god I ate another person. I fucking ate another person. I thought it was just really fancy meat." Virgil sat on the floor, more shocked than anything else. "Oh no. It tasted so good."

"Hey, it's okay. I won't judge if you prefer meat that way." Patton cooed, hugging him. "Remus can make you food tonight with this person after you kill him."

"I like the taste of people. This is the worst thing that ever happened. I need to go to therapy about this, don't I? You told me not to eat anything Janus offered me! You didn't fucking mention Remus used human meat!"

"I thought I did. I'm so sorry."

"But yeah, okay, I'd like if Remus made dinner with this tonight. Oh god, I can't believe I'm even saying that. I hate this. I fucking hate this. I'm so sorry you're about to be turned into food."

The man writhed and moaned through the gag Janus put on him. Remus let out a small giggle at this, patting Virgil's back. "If you want, you can just help me prepare the meat. Roman usually does the killing. I like it and all, but the fun comes with the carving."

Roman stood up, unsheathing his sword and quickly decapitating the man. Patton couldn't hide his glee as he watched blood splatter on Virgil's face. It was relieving to see his love lose face. Virgil looked calm at the act, maybe cursing the fact he would have to do laundry tonight, but that was it. Remus had Virgil carry the head and he brought the body into the kitchen, still wrapped in the tarp so the house wouldn't be completely messy. Remus took Virgil's arms, leading him to cut slivers off the man's arms and legs.

"Good. Even, thin slices so the meat doesn't get too bloody. You'll be going for bigger slices in the stomach. We'll be carving out his tongue too. That part tastes the best. You're doing such a good job."

It was odd to see Virgil lay out slices of skin as you would bacon. When he got to the tongue, he flinched at first pulling it as far as it could go and cutting it out of the mouth. He put in on the cutting board, cutting it in slightly thicker slices than the arms. He looked terrified and fascinated.

"Want to scoop out his eyes? I bet your crows would love to eat those." Remus was kissing his ear, a sinister grin on his face. "You'd do so well cooking for us. I love cooking, but carving is my favorite. You could always work for us, cooking. Only if photography doesn't take off. I'm going to show you how to properly cook all the meat."

"I'm going to make chicken for the people who don't eat humans, alright?" Patton said, getting nods from Logan and Janus. "Awesome. Virgil, honey? How're you doing?"

"Well, I just ripped out someone's tongue. It smells really bad in here. I like the taste of human flesh. I don't really know how I am anymore. I'm not going to sleep tonight. I'll need your help tonight because I'm scared of closing my eyes. You're doing the dishes tonight."

"Of course."

"Should I do the thing?" Logan asked, getting up. "Would that be helpful?"

"No, I'm fine. This is fine. I'll be fine." Virgil held up the knife, looking at Remus. "Is it cool to lick the blood? Will that hurt me?"

"If he has any diseases, maybe. I'd boil the blood first, but you have to do a precise temperature so the liquid doesn't evaporate. We'll make that later." Remus licked his neck, laughing as Virgil flinched a bit. "Not a good feeling?"

"No, it was fine. I just haven't been licked before."

"I thought since Logan got a kiss, we could too."

Virgil looked at Patton. Patton wasn't paying attention much. He was more or less enjoying the sight of his boyfriend covered in blood, holding a large cutting knife that he used to carve up someone. Virgil snapped his finger, trying to gain his attention. Patton blinked. "What?"

"They're your friends. I don't know what I'm allowed to do."

"You. . . you're your own person. You can decide what's okay."

"Yeah, but I don't know what you're okay with."

"I'm fine with sharing you."

"Cool." Virgil turned back to Remus before kissing him. It didn't last long, mostly because Virgil realized the dead body was staring at him, and he got creeped out. He grabbed a spoon to take the eyes out, trembling the whole time. "Okay this isn't fun anymore. This is now creepy. He's staring at me. You said my crows would like this?"

"Yup! They like the soft parts of the human body. Take the brains out. They love those. Remus, will you help him?"

Remus gave Patton a nod, pulling the brains out of the eye sockets. Virgil made a face, watching. "That's really gross. You couldn't cut open the head?"

"And go through the skull? No thank you. This is how your crows would do it." Remus responded, putting the brains in a bowl.

"That's how I'm going to die. Surrounded by my birds as they eat me alive. A perfect ending."

"I don't think you want to die that way." Patton pouted. 

"No. My darlings shall kill me. It's how I was destined to go."

"Virgil stop that. That's so upsetting. If anyone is killing you, it's me. If you die before me, I'll give your body to the crows. Happy?"

"Very." Virgil replied before helping prepare the meat.

This was an adjustment.

* * *

Roman was, surprisingly, more aggressive than Remus was. Patton kept his eye on them, but Roman managed to mark almost every inch of Virgil's body in less than an hour. He left the jaw alone at the request of Patton, but he got everywhere else quickly. Then he went over each mark, bruising him until Roman was satisfied. When Remus got his turn--and yes, Virgil had been passed around every thirty minutes. He felt a bit like a toy that the twins had to share--it was more gentle. A lot of cooking with human and kisses each time Virgil got something right. Remus had his fun holding Virgil as he chopped up fingers and used the bones to make broth. More of a psychological claiming of Virgil rather than Roman's hands on approach.

Still, Patton made sure Virgil was okay after each hour. He had a bit of a loopy smile on his face. Affection did that to Virgil sometimes. It could also help that Virgil was still getting used to cooking people. Patton poked his nose, frowning. "You okay?"

"Mmhm."

"You sure? You can take a break before Roman gets you again."

"No thank you."

Patton nodded, letting him go sit with Roman who instantly latched onto him. Virgil would probably need a nap once they got home. He was actually supposed to be cleaning the twins' basement where they murdered people and kept bodies, but they got distracted almost immediately. Just like now, Roman had Virgil pinned on the ground the minute they walked in. Patton decided to sit in the kitchen with Remus, declining the food he was offered. 

"You ever get jealous over the fact Virgil's being passed around?" Remus asked, biting into something Patton found questionable. "That he just accepts whatever we tell him?"

"If he was actually upset, he'd say something. He's told me no before."

"But are you ever upset he's so willing?"

"No. I think if he or I ever felt threatened, I'd take it out on someone else. I'd never hurt him. You all, however, I wouldn't hesitate. If he ever felt like you hurt him, I would rip you limb from limb. He'd do clean up after watching. I'd be so happy to see his face once he felt safe again. That's only if he feels threatened. If I felt threatened, I'd just kill someone else. I wouldn't take away people who made him happy."

"Whatever makes you happy. When's Janus going to get his turn?"

Patton shuddered, leaning on the table. "I'm so worried Janus will actually kill him. He's so violent when it comes to relationships."

"He's been very respectful towards Virgil. You always keep a very close eye on your guests. I'm sure Janus wouldn't try anything. Just make sure he doesn't have anything in his mouth that will kill Virgil. He doesn't really like kissing either. I think he'd hold Virgil's hand. He promised to kill for him."

"Yeah, you're right. His methods of killing is just so easily hidden until it's done."

"Give him a chance. He probably feels left out. You're sharing with everyone but him."

"You're right. If I have any moral compass, it's saying that I should share equally. I'll have Virgil do something with him soon. He's been changing so much recently. We stopped burying my corpses so he could cook with them. He still hates the smell, but he suffers through it just to eat. I'm both really proud of him and concerned for his mental well being. He's been having a lot of nightmares recently. I don't know if this is good for him."

"Nightmares?"

"Awful ones. I mean, pretty tame for us, but he'll dream about killing people and wake up screaming. I've had to console him for hours on end. At first, he was fine cleaning up crime scenes. Just basic management. Nothing he was doing disturbed him, but now he's eating people. He's enjoying it so much that he's starting to feel guilty."

"I mean, I don't see the difference between humans and animals. It's meat."

"Yes, but not everyone eats people. I can't bring myself to do it. I think that's part of what's hurting him. Maybe I should try eating my victims. I think you and Roman are helping. Having lovers that have the same diet as you can sometimes help adjust to that diet. The other thing is his resistance to killing. If he just kills someone, he'll get over it. I think that's all he needs to do to get over it. The first one's always the hardest."

"You tried before. He didn't want to hurt the person who hurt his crows. He did want to eat them. That's enough of a step right now. Wait for the nightmares to end. Roman and I didn't, and we ended up killing our whole family. I miss my mom sometimes. She was a sweet lady, and she tasted sweet too. I don't regret what we did, but I do wonder how our lives would turn out if we didn't give in to our dreams. I could be a fucking chef! Instead we just steal from the people we kill and eat. He wants to be a photographer. Don't try to change that."

"You're right again. Yeah, I guess I'll just let the nightmares pass."

"Also, cannibalism isn't for everyone. Virgil understands that you don't want to eat that. If he gets worried, he can come over here anytime. Roman and I only eat other people. Virgil can join us. That way he knows he isn't alone in his specific diet."

"Thanks. He'd appreciate that if Roman would let him breathe."

"I'm ignoring them until it's my turn with Virgil. I will watch him kiss literally anyone else. I don't want to watch my brother do that shit."

Patton let out a small laugh, glancing at the two they were speaking about. Virgil somehow switched their positions, having Roman under him as they continued to kiss. He seemed content, and that was all that really mattered to Patton. He'd be keeping track of his dreams from that point forward. For now, though, he'd spend time with whatever twin didn't have Virgil, making plans for future dinners where Virgil could come over.

* * *

It was now odd for Virgil to not kiss everyone minus Janus when they came over. Patton was going to include Janus soon, but Virgil only recently started with the twins. They were just sitting, sharing stories, when Virgil came in, threw his camera bag down, and went to the bedroom without addressing anyone. Very odd. Patton picked up the bag, making sure the camera was alright before following him into their room. 

"Darling? What's wrong?"

"I'm never doing fucking photography again." Virgil was laying face down on their bed, face against the pillow. "I fucking hate my major and my photos suck."

"What happened? Who do I need to kill?"

"No one! All my art is bad, and I want to die. Patton. Patton just fucking kill me. I hate everything."

"No, I don't think I'll be doing that." Patton sat next to him, pulling his head into his lap. "Tell me what happened."

"My professor said I had to take better photos. He said they weren't professional, and I couldn't rely on crows for all my photos, which is fair, but I don't know what else to take photos of. Nothing else speaks to me! Then I said that, and he recommended me changing my major again. Like, fuck me I guess. I already dropped out once, came back, changed my major three times, and now I can't do fucking photography I guess! I'm not good at anything, Patton! I'm just a fuck up! I don't know what I'm going to do with my life anymore! You spend all this fucking time trying to find yourself, and you think you finally found your passion, but no! Nothing works!"

"I love your photos. I think your professor was just being an asshole."

"He wasn't. He wasn't being wrong. I'm just not good at anything. I should drop out again. Nothing else speaks to me. I don't think I can do anything. I thought photography was it, you know? I was comfortable with it. I got good grades. I had fun. I just have one focus, and I can't go past it. They want something more meaningful. Not birds. He wants landscapes and people. I guess I could do that, but I don't like those."

"Oh, honey." 

"Go back out. I'll make dinner later. I want to sleep for a bit."

Patton nodded, kissing his head before going back out. "Virgil's professor deserves to die. He said Virgil should change majors. Made him feel bad. Virgil said not to kill him, but he might change his mind. I've already planned on taking out each of his teeth, one by one."

"I'm stealing your boyfriend." Logan said before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Well, hope that's okay. So, how--"

"No, I think we should go kill his professor." Remus said, crossing his arms. 

"He said no. We have to respect that. I'm hoping he'll find another muse, though. He doesn't need one, but it would get people to back off."

"He could always use corpses."

"Not actual ones! He'd be convicted for all our murders!" Roman hissed at his brother. "I like having someone I can use, and Virgil is that. He's not going to fucking jail."

"You're all thinking too close to your methods." Janus said, craning his neck to try to peek in the bedroom. "He could do fake corpses using real blood. Get a model, dress them up in tattered clothes, pour blood on wherever the wound would be, shoot. He could also do something along the lines of my line of work. Just take photos of my poisons. The vials and liquids. Virgil is welcomed to visit me anytime to take photographs. Alone. I can't have you watching me like a hawk in my own home."

Patton nodded, a little unsure. Janus was his friend, yes, but none of them had been to his house before. He was less willing to share his personal life, but Patton was stronger and could find him to kill him. "Alright, if he wants to go to your house, I'll let him."

"Good. It's set, then."

* * *

Patton was worried. It had been four hours since Janus picked up Virgil and took him to his house. Patton didn't know how long professional photo shoots took, but this was ridiculous. He was pacing at the door, checking the window every now and then. He hoped the next time he looked up, Virgil would be at the door. He knew his worst assumptions were impossible. Janus was wanted, yes, but he only killed when he had a serious romantic relationship. One that lasted for a year at most. He never killed strangers or friends. It was usually before marriage was even a consideration, but it was well after the 'I love you' stage. Virgil wasn't in the time line for being killed. He was nowhere near close.

He finally heard a car pull up their house, peaking out to see Janus open the car door for Virgil. Patton pulled the door open to greet them, relieved to see Virgil safe and sound. "How was the photo shoot?"

"It was fun. Janus gave me a lot of tips for the photos. He modeled a couple shots. I only did close ups on his lips so no one would see a wanted murderer. I need to edit the photos tomorrow morning. I'm doing selective coloring in one! My professor is going to fucking lose it. If he still hates my work, you can kill him then, but I think this will be the best series I do." Virgil kissed Janus on the cheek before moving away to hug Patton.

"We agreed not serious kissing." Janus said, keeping a straight face in reply to Patton's worried expression. "I'm going to have less of a relationship than Logan and the twins have with him, but still somewhat affectionate. As long as I don't grow too invested in our relationship, he'll be safe. We will never kiss on the lips. We will treat each other as close friends. That will keep him safe. If I find myself wanting more, I will make you aware and distance myself."

"Thank you. Did you want anything to eat or drink? I don't know how long the ride home is."

"About an hour. I'll live. I'm sure you want to obsess over his photos and make out or whatever. Just know that I get part of any money you make from those photos. If you make any." Janus waved, going back to his car and driving off.

Patton immediately turned his attention to Virgil, giving him kisses and pulling him to the couch for cuddling. "What'd you do during the shoot?"

"Mostly ordered Janus around. Used the vial of blood you gave me. It made for a really pretty shot. I put it on his lips and had him lay down. It was a really good shot. I'm just hoping these pieces are more my professor's style. I am dropping out if he tells me it isn't good enough."

"Do you want me to--"

"I'll be questioned by the police again, and this time I can't honestly say I've never done something illegal. I really need to figure out why I've been craving people a lot. I don't think I should want to eat them this much."

"How are your nightmares? They getting better?"

"Sometimes I have really bad ones again, but they're so much better. That scares me more than when I had them. I'm okay with who I became. I still don't think I can kill people, but I can eat them. I haven't had a real bad one for weeks. No more murdering in my dreams. Just happy things."

"I'm so glad you're having good dreams. I want you to be happy." Patton kissed him gently, nipping lightly at his lips before pulling away and their foreheads together. "We still have some human meat left over. I was going to make steak tonight, but I can cook both."

"Dinner is my job. That was part of our deal." Virgil smirked at the offended look Patton made.

"It was part of our deal when I was using you! We're in a loving relationship now! I make dinner too! That deal is over. I mean, sometimes the others want to have you clean for them, but I'll make them stop if you hate it so much."

"Cleaning is fine. The smell is less gross now. I can deal with it."

"That's good because the twins are having a fun time this weekend. They'll need clean up. Want to do that?"

"Gladly."

* * *

The first thing the victim would see would be their broken legs. The twins liked smashing things sometimes. The pain would be horrible. Whether it be from the shock of seeing them or left over from when they were broken. Then, they'd see their own blood go into their eyes. Patton may have gone overboard with the scalping. It's really a miracle the person was still alive. They'd hear the sound of something frying in the kitchen. It would smell good, and they'd wonder what was being cooked. They'd know as soon as they looked down and saw most of their chest gone. There's a blade against their throat. It's attached to some kind of pulley system. A mop was in the far corner, waiting to be used. They'd wonder if they'd make it through this.

They'd feel pain as someone sliced off their fingers. Confusion as the person who did it called a non-visible person their sweetheart, and joking that it was finger food. Maybe they'd laugh. Might as well try to appease to the people doing this. It wouldn't work. They'd see someone sitting at a table, not participating. They'd call out, begging for help. The person sat the table would look up, roll their eyes. Janus didn't mess with strangers. There was no pleasure there. They'd see another person typing at the computer, telling the others to hurry up. They had to go take Virgil to his art show, and he couldn't be late. Another person would kiss him, the same one the first guy probably called sweetheart.

They may beg for their life. They haven't been gagged. Then the one who kissed the other would step forward, camera over a face that held a sinister smile.

Then there would be the flash of a camera, and that would be the last thing they'd see.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I never got into serial killers in an unhealthy way, but I did get into creepy pasta when I was thirteen. I only liked hoody. Don't remember who he was or how he killed, but I remember liking the one who supposedly (according to the fandom) liked cheesecake. Maybe he was a fan creation and just became popular? I could never find his story.


End file.
